Lejos de Tu Lado
by NollasBlack
Summary: Tenten es mandada a una mision a uns isla por 6 meses. Tenten ya quiere regresar, pero Tsunade se lo impide. Meses antes de irse, ella y Neji empezaban a salir, pero 6 meses es largo tiempo... Disfrutenlo. Dejen RR


**Hola, lecotrs! Es un gusto volver a escribir para ustedes de nuevo. La verdad es que escribo por que una amiga me pide que le escriba una historia de estapareja. ShadoGirlKamiko99, gracias por apoyar de que siga escribiendo. **

**Bueno esta historia es NejiTen. Es un One-shot, la verdad es que no creo que ese preparada como para escribir algo mas largo, pero espero que pronto pueda. Disfruten la lectura y dejen RR.. Gracias**

**Nota: Nartuo no me pertence! Sino Sasuke no seria un idota!  
**

**Lejos de Tu Lado**

La kunoichi de cabellos castaños y listones estaba recostada en la cama viendo a la profundidad de la noche. Aguardando cualquier milagro que la sacara de ese horrible lugar. Su Hokage la había trasladado a una aldea en una isla que se encontraba muy lejos de su hogar, Konoha. Miro el reloj, 3 de la mañana y no había podido dormir. Llevaba un poco más de una semana, pero aun no se acostumbraba al hecho de estar lejos de su amado, Hyuuga Neji.

Neji y ella llevaban saliendo por 2 meses, solo como amigos. Y ambos sabían que había llegado el momento de pasar al siguiente nivel. Desgraciadamente, a Tsunade se le ocurrió la grandiosa idea de trasladarla a aquella isla. La joven ninja, la odio en un principio, pero Tenten sabía que era para bien. Además, tanto tiempo separado, le daría a Neji tiempo para que comprendiera lo que significaba para él.

Ahora, la misión que se le había encomendado era enseñar a los chicos de esa isla artes marciales y control de armas. La Quinta le había dado un programa para seguir, el inconveniente era que tenía una duración de medio años y la chica no creía poder vivir sin él tanto tiempo.

-¡Dios! ¿Por qué acepte esta misión?-Se pregunto.

-_Porque eres feliz ayudando a otros_-Se auto contesto.

-Solo espero que valgan la pena estos 6 meses-Dijo.

Durante un mes y medio recibió carta de las demás kunoichis informándole de las cosas más relevante de la después de ese tiempo, simplemente, dejo de recibir noticias. De lo último que se entero era que Hinata salía con Naruto, Ino andaba con Sai y que Shikamaru y Temari se habían comprometido. Tenten esperaba poder estar presente en la boda. Estaba tan inmersa en sus pensamientos que no escucho a una de sus alumnas llamarla.

-Tenten, Tenten, Tenten!-Llamo una chica de ojos azules y pelo rojizo.

-¡Oh! Lo siento. ¿Qué me decías?-Pregunto.

-¿Cuándo empezaremos con el nivel más avanzado?-Pregunto la chica.

-Tikai, no te preocupes por eso. Aun falta tiempo, primero acaben lo básico y ya veremos-Contesto Tenten.

Tikai se alejo avergonzada, Tenten continuo con el entrenamiento. La verdad es que si seguían con el ritmo que traían podrían acabar más rápido que lo programado.

4 meses y medio habían pasado. Y Tenten veía que acabaría antes de tiempo. Lo último que faltaba era la última parte del programa, las misiones. Todos estaban listos para era parte, lo único que le preocupaba a la castaña era que no sabía a ciencia cierta que tipo de misiones eran.

-Chicos, mañana les entregare a cada equipo una misión, esa y otra más serán sus exámenes finales-Explico Tenten- Cada misión es diferente, así que algunos acabaran más rápido que otros. Verán, cuando acaben la primera misión inmediatamente tendrán otra. Así que descansen y suerte-Termino.

Los chicos asintieron y se fueron a sus casas a descansar y arreglar las cosas. Tenten se quedo en medio del campo de entrenamiento, una suave brisa soplo meciendo el poco césped y las hojas de los arboles. Cerró los ojos, viento del sur, cálido pero frio. Suspiro y pensar que en poco tiempo estará de regreso.

-¿¡QUE!-Grito Tenten al recibir el mensaje de Tsunade.

-Lo siento, señorita pero son ordenes de la Hokage, usted no puede regresar hasta que se cumplan los 6 meses-Dijo el chico que la hiso de mensajero.

-No, no, no-Exclamo la castaña-Pero los chicos ya están listos, completaron todo el programa, hicieron las misiones señalas y hasta ayudaron a una isla vecina-Dijo.

-Lo lamento mucho-Dijo el joven.

-Arrg! Pues le vale a Tsunade tener una buena razón de mi estadía aquí-Termino.

El chico se despidió y salió de la oficina que hace 5 meses le habían concedido. No entendí por que la Quinta se empeñaba a que se quedara en esa isla, era inútil. Suspiro. Ella que deseaba verlo tanto. Pero bueno un mes más lo le hacía daño. Ella creía.

-Tsunade, ¿por qué la retiene más tiempo en esa isla?-Pregunto su alumna, la pelirosa- Sabe perfectamente, que Hyuuga y Tenten están desesperados por verse-

-Es una prueba, Sakura. Si pueden estar 6 meses sin verse y sin hablarse y aun así seguir totalmente enamorados. Entonces nada ni nadie impedirán que estén juntos-Explico la Quinta.

-¿Nadie?-Pregunto Sakura.

-El clan Hyuuga nunca aceptara esta unión, a menos de que ambos demuestren que se aman lo suficiente- Dijo la Hokage. Los labios de la chica formaron una O- Sakura, debes prometer que no le dirás nada a ninguno de los, es mas a nadie- Sakura asintió- Bien, puedes retirarte-

-Tsunade, ¿hiso lo que el pedí?-Pregunto Hiashi.

-Sí, solo espero que después de esto, su consejo este de acuerdo con esta unión, por ambos han sufrido mucho-Dijo Tsunade.

-No se preocupe, si pasan esta prueba, el consejo y yo bendeciremos la unión-Dijo Hiashi saliendo de la oficina.

Por fin, hoy se cumplían 6 meses de estar lejos de Konoha, de sus amigos, de su familia, de él. Sonrió tontamente. En tan solo unas horas lo vería. Termino de acomodar sus cosas y salió de la casa para dirigirse al puerto, donde un barco la trasladaría a tierra firme y de ahí, correría hasta Konoha. Cuando llego al puerto varios de los aldeanos y de sus ex alumnos estaban esperándola para despedirse de ella.

-Señorita Tenten, lo digo por todos los que no pudieron estar aquí, ha sido un honor y placer tenerla aquí y le agradecemos el haberle enseñado a nuestros jóvenes como defender honorablemente la aldea en que nacieron-Dijo una anciana con un sonrisa- Y le digo que puede venir a esta isla cuando quiera, pues será bien recibida-Termino.

-No hay nada que agradecer, ustedes fueron muy buenos conmigo y me apoyaron para que estos niños siguieran con su entrenamiento, yo debería de agradecerle por todo lo que me dieron mientras estaba aquí- Dijo Tenten- Y claro que regresare- La anciana sonrió amablemente.

-Tenten, gracias por enseñarme a defender a mi y a mi familia, espero poder verla pronto- Dijo Tikai- Salúdeme a todos su amigos-

-Jiji, claro, les diré sobre la maravillosa alumna que tuve-Dijo Tenten sonriendo.

-Maestra, que le vaya bien y cuídese-Dijo un chico dos años menor a ella de ojos negros y cabello albino- No deje que el chico que la trae perdidamente enamorada la lastime-

-Gracias, Kelji-Dijo Tenten- Ya saben, luchen para defender a sus seres queridos y no por venganza-Tenten subió al barco e inmediatamente este zarpo. Vio como la isla se hacía cada vez más chica. Sonrió tristemente, se divirtió con ellos tanto, solo espera poder volverlos a ver pronto.

La chica de cabellos castaños diviso tierra firme después de un par de horas, su sonrisa se acentuó. Encallaron a los pocos minutos, la castaña dio las gracias y se despidió. Al tocar el suelo, dio un gran respiro y comenzó a correr hacia la aldea. Para su pesar, el sol estaba en su plenitud así que el recorrido se le hiso mas pesa y cada media hora debía para a descansar y tomar un poco de agua. En una de esas paradas sintió una presencia cerca de donde ella se encontraba. Pero no le tomo importancia, siguió con su pequeño descanso. A punto de partir de nuevo, un kunai y un shuriken se dirigían a ella desde direcciones opuestas, no encontró otra forma de esquivar más que saltar. El salto la llevo a uno de los arboles que estaba cerca. Inspecciono la zona para ver de dónde provenía la amenaza.

Pero sus ojos no notaron ninguna diferencia en el paisaje. Bajo del árbol de un salto, cayendo grácilmente. Tomo su mochila que había dejado tirada en el suelo cuando el sorpresivo ataque, y reanudo su marcha hacia Konoha. Su recorrido no tuvo más percances como los anteriores. Para el atardecer, diviso la entrada de Konoha, así que apurro su paso. Al llegar a Konoha paro su caminata para admirar a su querida aldea, como la había extrañado. Cerró los ojos y dejo que la brisa que pasaba en ese momento le acariciara la cara y revolviera su cabello.

-Tenten-chan-Escucho una voz suave que la llamaba desde lejos- ¡Tenten-chan!-.

La kunoichi abrió los ojos y vislumbro una cabellera azulada en la lejanía, además de una mota rosada. Hinata y Sakura habían ido a recibirla.

-Hina-chan, Sakura-chan, es una felicidad volver a verlas-Dijo Tenten abrazándolas-¡Oh, como las extrañe! Aunque se me hiso raro que de repente dejaran de enviarme cartas-.

-Lo sentimos, ordenes de Tsunade- Dijo la pelirosa. Tenten rodo los ojos- Bueno, ven, vamos a reportarte con Tsunade y después dejaremos tus cosas en tu casa y de ahí a celebrar tu regreso con una reunión en una de las nuevas discos que abrieron hace poco-

-Me parece genial-Dijo Tenten- ¿E Ino y Temari?-Pregunto.

-Ino tenía que cuidar su florería y Temari está en la Arena arreglando las cosas para su boda-Explico Hinata.

-¡Oh! Si es cierto, ¿cuándo es la boda?-Pregunto Tenten mientras las tres caminaban hacia la torre de la Quinta.

-En dos semanas-Dijo Sakura.

-Esperaron a que tu estuvieras de regreso, para que pudieras estar aquí-Dijo Hinata sonriendo.

-Un gran gesto de su parte-Dijo Tenten.

Las dos chicas asintieron y entraron en el edificio. Llegaron y tocaron la puerta. Un "adelante" se escucho desde el otro lado. Sakura abrió la puerta y entro seguida de Hinata y de Tenten.

-Tsunade, mire a quien me encontré-Dijo Sakura a su mentora. Tsunade levanto la vista de los papeles que revisaba.

-Tenten, has vuelto-Dijo Tsunade- ¿Qué tal la aldea?-

-Defensiva-Sonrió la chica.

-Me alegra escuchar eso-Dijo Tsunade-¿Tienen planes para hoy en la noche, chicas?-

-¡Oh! Claro que si, iremos a uno de las nuevas discos-Dijo Sakura alegremente.

-Bien, bueno, Tenten disfruta de la noche y para pasado mañana quiero el reporte-Dijo Tsunade.

-Gracias, pero y lo hice, ya que me ato a la isla por 1 mes, me tome al libertad de empezarlo y lo termine- Dijo Tenten sacando un folder de su mochila- Aquí esta...Bueno debo irme, debo arreglarme para más tarde- Salió seguida de las otras dos.

-Bueno, chicas, llego la hora-Dijo Tenten-Para que les demuestren a sus chicos de lo que están hechas-

Sonrieron pícaramente. Entraron al lugar y divisaron al grupo de hombres que las esperaban. Se acercaron a ellos, sintiéndose lo más hermosa y provocativamente que se pudiera. La mirada de todos los clientes se posaron en ellas.

Ino llevaba un top morado y unos shorts negros con sandalias altas del tono del top. Ligeramente maquillada con tonos lilas y con su usual coleta. Sakura iba con un vestido rojo y sandalias rojas; maquillada con tonos rojizos y su pelo caía suavemente. Hinata iba con una blusa lila y una falda del mismo color, sus zapatos eran bajos y eran plateados, su cara iba pintada con tonalidades lilas, su pelo caía grácilmente . Finalmente, Tenten vestía un kimono fiusha con estampados de flores en negro, iba maquillada con tonos rosas, el pelo recogido en una media cola y sus zapatos eran negros.

Naruto fue el primero en acercarse.

-Hina-chan, te ves preciosa-Dijo Naruto sonrojando, provocando lo mismo en Hinata-Tenten es genial tenerte de vuelta, de veras-Sonriendo.

-Gracias, Naruto. La verdad es que te extrañe-Dijo Tenten abrazándolo.

-Que bueno que ya regresaste, Tenten. Se te extraño por aquí-Dijo Lee mirando a cierto ojiblanco. Tenten sonrió haciéndose la desentendida. Chouji, Sai, Shikamaru, Shino, Kiba y Sasuke la saludaron. (N/A: Sí, Sasuke está aquí... Espero que no se molesten). Empezaron la noche, las chicas se pararon a bailar haciendo que la mirada de todos los hombres presentes las voltearan a ver. Después de cinco canciones, las kunoichis se acercaron a la barra y pidieron unas bebidas. Se fueron a sentar. Platicaron un buen rato, hasta que la pareja de cada quien las saco a bailar. Tenten los observaba a todos desde la mesa, no sabía que le pasaba al Hyuuga, había estado tan frio y distante. Inmersa en sus pensamientos no sintió como el hombre de sus pensamientos se sentó a lado de ella.

-Tenten-Dijo Neji llamando su atención- Te extrañe...demasiado- Tenten volvió a verlo, fijo su mirada en los ojos del chicos, leyendo todo lo que él no podía decir. Sonrió.

-Yo también-Dijo la chica, finalmente- Fue un infierno sin ti a mi lado-

-Igual el mío-Dijo Neji. Quedaron unos segundos callados- Tenten... te amo- Tenten no se esperaba esas palabras, bueno no en ese momento-Te amo demasiado y tuvimos que estar separados 6 meses para darme cuenta de eso...No quiero volver a dejarte ir, no importa si es orden, no quiero perderte de nuevo. Tenten, te pido, no, te imploro que aceptes pasar el resto de tu vida a mi lado. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?-Dijo Neji arrodillándose enfrente de Tenten y sacando un anillo de compromiso.

Tenten se quedo bociabierta, no se esperaba nada de eso en esos momentos. Las palabras del Hyuuga la dejaron atónita, pero hipnotizada. De pronto, en el rostro de la joven se formo una sonrisa que derretiría a cualquiera.

-Sí, sí, quiero casarme contigo y estar el resto de mi vida a tu lado-Dijo Tenten abrazándolo fuertemente.

Neji la levanto del suelo y la abrazo mientras deban vueltas. Tenten reía como loca, pero estaba enamorada y comprometida. Neji la deposito en el suelo y le puso el anillo en el dedo anular. Tenten miro la piedra y era bellísima. Volvió a mirar a Neji, este se acerco a ella despacio, mesclando sus alientos. Se acero hasta tocar los labios de la chica y así fundirse en un hermoso beso que se demostraba todo lo que sentían desde hacía ya varios meses. Se separaron. Se escucharon chiflidos desde la pista. Voltearon a ver y notaron que sus amigos los habían estado viendo todo el tiempo, ambos se sonrojaron.

La noche paso tranquila después de eso.

-Vamos, Tenten, hoy es el gran día-Dijo una vocecita en su oído- No puedes quedarte en la cama-

-Ya voy, Hinata-Dijo la castaña, se levanto y se fue al baño a quitarse la somnolencia. Al salir una gran sonrisa habitaba en su rostro.

-¡Dios! No lo puedo creer, hoy es el día-Dijo Tenten llena de felicidad.

-No hay tiempo que perder, debemos peinarte y maquillarte para tu gran día-Dijo Hinata-Iré por las demás, báñate mientras regreso-

Tenten sonrió tontamente. Hoy era el día en el que el resto de su vida será a lado del hombre que amaba y deseaba, Neji Hyuuga. Había soñado con ese día desde que lo conoció.

-Acepto-Dijo el chico.

...

-Acepto-Dijo la chica

-Los declaro marido y mujer-Dijo el sacerdote- Puede besar a la novia-

Y como dijo el padre, los recién casados se besaron. Sintieron flashazos, arroz y burbujas. Al separarse se tomaron de la mano y salieron de la iglesia.

-¡Felicidades!-Escucharon a sus espaldas, pero lo único que podían ver era a su pareja.

-Señora Hyuuga, lista para la fiesta ¿verdad?-Pregunto el joven.

-Claro que sí, señor Hyuuga-Dijo Tenten.

La joven pareja se fue de luna de miel a la isla donde Tenten había ido a entrenar a los muchachos y al regresar se instalaron en una de las casas en el interior de las tierras de los Hyuuga. A los pocos meses toda Konoha se entero que Tenten estaba embarazada.

La pareja fue feliz durante toda su vida, tuvieron tres hijos, dos gemelos hombres y una niña. Además de tener un ahijado de parte de Shikamaru y Temari.

Vivieron felices por siempre!

**~~~Fin~~~**

**Lo se, lo se. Un final muy Disney, jaja.. espero que les haya gustado mucho. Por favor dejen Reviews, cualquier comentario es recibido. Espero volver a verlas pronto en otra de mis historias.**

**Chao, las quiere NollasBlack  
**


End file.
